


My Antipathy

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Comfort, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fionna is just your average girl on the inside. But when feelings start developing, and lies are amidst, it's up to Fionna to turn her life right side up again. But how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Antipathy

**Author's Note:**

> First actual fanfic. Warning for users whom easily squirm, I suggest you leave NOW! DO NOT CONTINUE AFTER THIS NOTE! Thanks, comment/leave a kudo if you like it :)

The morning was bright and beautiful. It had been more than 1,000 years since the Great Mushroom War, and the land had already been brightly decorated with fresh grass, clean waters, and fauna springing from every corner. All was calm, with a light breeze of wind flowing by.

Sunlight seeped through the tightly shut eyes of Fionna the Human, whom winced her eyelids in response. She reached over to fetch her blanket and shielded herself from the bright warmth of the sun. Her blonde hair was tucked neatly into her rabbit hat, only a strand of hair was loose.

Downstairs, her sister Cake the Cat was pouring pancake batter, with small bits of bacon in it, onto a frying pan. She hummed as she started preparing the table. "Fionna," she called. "Come down here, I made your faaav-orite!"

The young girl quickly flicked her blanket off and sniffed the air. 'Pancakes,' she thought. 'Bacon pancakes.' She rushed to the bathroom and quickly changed into her normal outfit, which was her signature bunny hat, a blue V-neck with a navy blue mini skirt, knee high socks and black polished Mary Janes.

'Yum,' she thought with saliva drooling down her mouth. She ran towards the kitchen. "Yes! Bacon pancakes!"

She took a seat at the dinner table and picked up her fork and knife. She banged them on the table as the pancakes were coming into view of her eyes. She took one big bite out of her pancake as she let drool out of her mouth.

"Yum," she said. "Thanks Cake!" Cake winked, "Anything for you, honey."

Fionna glanced at her thighs, then at Cake, and back again.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a bit," she said neutrally. "Okay," Cake replied.

She hurried over towards the bathroom and hunched over the toilet seat. She slid one finger into her mouth touching her uvula. In an instant, saliva began to rain down into the toilet as she began to vomit. Ever since she was 13, she's secretly been doing this, fooled into believing she was too fat or her hips were too wide.

She washed her mouth as she began to silently sob at her atrocious body. She splashed some water into her face, attempting to calm herself down as she reached for the cabinet to take out a sharp razor.

She turned it on, and began sliding it against her wrist. She winced in pain as blood began to seep through the cut. She started again, as she went higher onto her arm. She began cutting deeper into her flesh, she let tears slide off of her face. Blood began to spew everywhere as she cut.

She stopped and put the razor back into the cabinet. She stripped herself from her clothes as she started the shower. She soaked her hair in strawberry shampoo as blood began to wash off of her skin. She winced again.

She let the water run down her hair as she turned the shower off. She tucked herself in a towel and started out the door. She felt a little better afterwards, though it didn't do her much.

A fresh new set of clothes have been placed onto her bare body as she grabbed her green backpack. "Oh Fionna," Cake hollered after her. "Prince Gumball called. He said its urgent."

'Yeah right,' she thought to herself. Most of Gumball's missions have been simple tasks, like deliver a basket of cream puffs. "Do we have to? All of his missions have been really lame. Why can't we do something else like fight a giant cyclops or something?" Cake sighed as she shook her head.

"Let's just go." Fionna sighed and grabbed her Retractable Sword.

At the castle, there was a line of Banana guards in front of a gate. "Fionna," Prince Gumball said all friendly like. "Glad you could come. Meet me inside my office, and we'll discuss the importance of this urgent meeting." Two of the guards backed away so they could let the pair through.

Up the endless stairways, down the multiple halls, was the Royal Office. "Take a seat," said Gumball. "I have called you down here for something of great importance. This is no small task and should not be taken lightly," he looked sternly towards the two.

"What is it?" asked Fionna. She was already pumped for some action. "The safety of my people is highly valued, as you see. But there is something, or someone, known as the Vampire King. I need you two to end his gruesome reign of terror before any other candy citizen finds out." The two looked at each other, then back at the prince. "Are you sure?" asked Cake. Fionna looked towards her sister and nodded her head vigorously.

"Okay, we're in." A grin creeped across Fionna's face as the candy prince nodded respectively. "Okay then. You need to find out where this creature lives and do not let him escape. Kill him, for all I care. I wish you the best of luck."

He reached his hand over for a hand shake. Fionna took his had and shook it lightly. They both nodded and the two exited the castle.

"Yes! Finally something interesting." Fionna said. "Yea, but how are we gonna find this 'Vampire King'?" Fionna looked towards Cake and shrugged. "I guess we'll have to stay up late then. He is a vampire, you know."

A candy person stood in front of the duo. "Hey, what are you two fine ladies doing out here?" he asked. "We couldn't even tell you if we were forced. It would, um—er, 'scare' you." replied Fionna.

"Nah, trust me. I don't get scared easily." Fionna stared at him for a moment. "Are you sure?" she inquired. The candy person nodded.

"Okay, so there's this guy, the Vampire King, who is secretly terrorizing Candy Kingdom. Do you know anything about him?" The man looked down to his formal wear shoes.

"Um, maybe?" They gazed intensely at him until he gave up and confessed. "You see those woods over there?" He pointed towards the pine forest. "He lives somewhere in there." The two nodded. "We were sent to capture him, and maybe even kill him. Do have any tips that you could share to help us?" inquired Cake.

"Well, I have something inside. Come on in,"

They walked into a shabby looking cabin. 'What poor conditions they live in,' Fionna thought to herself. He lead them towards a shelf full of equipment and hunting tools. "Here's a stake," he said lifting up a cross. "Over here we have a net," he lifted up a small ball that was a net. "I also have some rope and a flashlight."

He finished by putting all of the items onto a table. "Take whatever you need. Vampires are tricky business." They swiped all of the items and started for the door. "Oh yeah, name's Gary." he said. Fionna gave a thumbs up and strode towards the woods.

"Whoa, it's already five past," said Cake. "Yeah, we should start searching." It was getting awfully dark out, the perfect time for any vampire to swoop in for a quick snack.

Fionna switched the flashlight on and scanned the area for any specific location. They started to slowly walk down a narrow path, being careful not to trip over vines or step on twigs. It was quit dangerous to even be out during this time of day.

"Hold onto my hand," ordered Fionna. The sun was about to set, and they weren't any close to finding out where this king lives. Out in the distance, Fionna saw something odd.

It was an oddly shaped black figure. They both paused staring at it. The figure began to move. The two realized this creature began to sprout legs. It started crawling. Fionna came to a conclusion, 'It's a body!' she thought to herself.

"Should we go help them?" she whispered. "It's safer if we just wait and see what it is," Cake replied.

Fionna crept a little further, flashing her lights back and forth. She stumbled over a vine and crashed towards the ground with marks and bruises left from thorns.

The figure swiftly jumped up into the air, and in an instant, it had seemed like the body disappeared into thin air.

"Hey girls," said a husky voice. "Don't you think you should be inside?" The figure knocked the girls off of their feet and unconscious. It cackled loudly and disappeared into the dark, leaving the girls motionless on the ground.

The peak of dawn hit the horizon as the girls began to wake from their state of inactiveness. "Where are we?" asked Cake.

"I don't know, I think the woods?" Fionna began to search her surroundings. "Yep definitely the woods," she replied.

The feline rubbed her head. "At this point, we'll have to wait hours until we can search again." Fionna nodded agreeingly as they headed for the treehouse. "I'm just gonna take a shower," she said.

The phone rang, it was Prince Gumball. "Hello?" he said. "Oh hi," greeted Cake. "Did you complete the mission?" asked Gumball. "No, we were knocked out before we could take a swing." The prince sighed. "May I please speak to Fionna?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, she's in the shower. I'll get her for you." She covered the phone with paw. "FIONNA! PG WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" She removed her paw from the telephone and spoke again, "She'll be right there."

Fionna hurried out of the shower and took the phone from Cake.

"Um, hello?" she blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh, yes Fionna. I'm having a royal ball and I wanted to ask you," Fionna started blushing profusely, "Will you be my date?" Her mouth dropped. Did she hear correctly? Did Prince Gumball actually ask her out on a date?

"Um, sure, that'd be great."

"Okay, meet me on Sunday in the royal castle gardens." Fionna gulped. "Okay, bye," she said as she hung up the phone. She was feeling an abundance of emotions, anger, anxiety, excitement, & joy were just some of them.

"What'd he ask you?" eagerly asked Cake. 

"Oh, nothing. Just something about a ball." Cake grinned as she started leaping with glee.

"I told you he was into you," she taunted. Fionna glared at her and playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Focus, Cake. We have a mission to do," she said. She did have a point, taking too much time off of the mission wouldn't be a very wise decision.

"Fine, mission first, ball second," Cake calmly replied.

Cake decided to pack a basket full of PB & J sandwiches and energy drinks. "Fi, this time we need to be prepared," she said sternly. "We can't let that thing attack us again, we need him captured and gone."

Fionna nodded in agreement and went back into the bathroom to fetch her clothes. She locked the door behind her and stared into the toilet. 'Is this real life?' she thought to herself as she hunched over the toilet and stuck two fingers up her throat.

She could feel the vomit arise in her, and out her mouth.

"Are you okay in there?" asked a concerned Cake. "Yea," Fionna replied weakly, "I'm fine."

She began washing her mouth again and headed out. "Okay, let's go." She said, not looking back.

**

It started to get dark again as the two continued their search in the forest. "Be careful this time," warned Cake.

A figure suddenly sped past them, leaving leaves rustling in the breezy current the creature made.

"I guess the last time I knocked you out wasn't enough of a warning," spat the husky voice. "Who are you?" Fionna growled. The voice began menacingly cackling. "Who do you think?"

The dark body appeared right in front of him, no more than a tall, lanky teenaged boy with light blue skin and a crimson plaid t-shirt. He revealed his pearly white fangs, making the two recoil in fear.

"Don't tell me you're—"

"The Vampire King?" The boy snickered.

Fionna brought out her Retractable Sword, and strikes towards the boy. "Ooh, I'm so scared," he said waving his hands. "What are you gonna do, hit me with your little dolly?" he mocked.

This made Fionna's blood boil into thick lava. "What's it to you?" Cake snarled.

"Did Prince Gumwad send you here?" he taunted. 'Do they know each other?' Fionna thought.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't," Fionna replied as she lunged towards the teenager. She swung her sword ferociously as the boy swiftly moved off to the side.

"You gotta do better than that to catch me," he said. He started shooting fire balls towards the young girl, who flawlessly did kicks and flips into the air.

She had the perfect time to strike him in the gut. She jumped up and high kicked the boy in the stomach, who tumbled down to the ground.

She started punching the boy back and forth. "Cake, hold onto him," she ordered. Cake got her long arms around the struggling boy as Fionna took a string of rope and tied it around him. She dusted off her hands in a 'Mission Completed' type way.

"Huh, I guess I underestimated the little bunny," the boy said in defeat.

"Now, I'm supposed to kill you right now, but I'll grant you mercy," Fionna said emotionless.

"By the way, my name is Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee the Vampire King."

"Fionna," she replied.

"So, uh, where are you taking me?" Fionna glared at him.

"Jail, where else?" The boy turned his head back, "Hey, do you mind getting my guitar for me?" Fionna raised an eyebrow. "Please? I won't do anything," he begged. "OKAY, fine, as long as you don't do anything stupid," she groaned.

She fetched the guitar while Cake unwrapped him. "Lemme play, something for you, to show you I'm a good guy." He grabbed the guitar and started strumming with it. 'He was good,' Fionna thought.

She thinks that maybe he isn't so bad after all. Maybe.


End file.
